Matesu "The Founder"
Matesu , also known as Matesu Dofin, or The Founder, was Elik of Ataya and later the First Sanelik of the Atlass Empire during the Atlan Civil War. His popularity and repeated victories against the corrupt Atlan Senate led to him being crowned Emperor or Sanelik during the conflict, a title which held after peace was won and established the imperial administration that would rule Zanatal for the next 2000 years. Early Life The royal family Matesu was born into was vastly different in power and standing than the one which he passed to his children. Under the Atlan Republic, the Elik held a third of the administrative power, along with the Head Senator and the Chief Priest of Sanomateke. However, when Osnofa II was Elik, The Head Senator, Olbap had his own puppet as the Chief Priest and could overrule the royals on any matter. Though his term would only be for 5 years, he bribed and flattered the Senate into reelecting him 3 times by -2025 and then naming him Senate Leader for Life in -2022. For a segment of the priesthood (outside Olbap's influence) and the general populace this was an outrage, and abuse of power. Riots filled the streets of Ataya and were brutally put down in early -2021, followed by an unannounced speech by Elik Osnofa, calling for a people's court to bring Olbap to trial. Instead, Olbap imprisoned Osnofa, trying him for tyranny and executing him in -2020. Coronation and Rebellion Matesu was quickly crowned Elik under the watchful eye of Olbap, who initially kept him sequestered in the royal palace and excluded him from any non-essential business. Meanwhile, a group of Senators and nobles gathered in Rokushas to plot the downfall of Olbap's regime. Over the course of 5 years, they garnered loyal supporters, including three Radinosan (Armies) which would turn on the Senate at the right moment. An agent of the rebellion secretly fed information to Matesu and the royal family, who in -2016 escaped the palace with a handful of loyal guards and fled to Rokushas, where their supporters waited to march against Olbap. In early -2015, Matesu sent an envoy to Olbap and the Senate, declaring them corrupt and invalidated on the authority of the god Omaross. Olbap declared war on the Elik, and the Atlan Civil War had begun. During the war, Matesu distinguished himself as a commander, winning key battles and earning the respect of the Radinikan (Generals), whose loyalty was a crucial part of maintaining the advantage in numbers. The First Sanelik of Atlass In -2005, Matesu led his army in an attack on Ataya itself, having recently dealt a serous blow to Olbap and his forces at the Battle of Usagil. With little defense to muster, Olbap and the leaders of the Republicans fled by ship to the south, where they reestablished themselves in Dirdam there. Matesu then marched triumphantly into the city, having the gates thrown open by what little garrison remained and was met by the masses in the streets, reportedly chanting "Sanelik" or Emperor. It was later that year that the Zanomateke priesthood declared him the Sanelik Dofin ok AtlasSanelikaya (Founding Emperor of the Island Empire). This date marks the start of the Atlass Empire, which would continue for the next 2 millenia. Rule, War, and Death Matesu's entire reign was scharacterized by war, as the remnants of the Republic put up fierce resistance in Dirdam and the Izzass Archipelago. The main impact Matesu had on policy for future emperors was establishing the sole loyalty of Radinikan to the Emperor- outlawing any personal armies for nobles of any kind. He was able to do this because he held the respect an loyalty of the Radinikan already and also because the populace knew that Olbap and his allies had gained power through their personal wealth and military strength. This change led to a very stable power structure for hundreds of years and allowed the Empire to expand without much political threatening from within. In -1989, Matesu finished personally leading a campaign in the Izzass Archipelago, and moved his armies to surround Dirdam, the final Republican stronghold. In a skirmish outside the walls of the city, Matesu was wounded in the arm by and arrow and thrown from his horse, breaking several bones in the process. While he did start to recover over the next year, he never fully healed and eventually succumbed to infection in early -1987, while his forces still besieged Dirdam. Category:People Category:Rulers